Lyanna Carter
Lyanna Carter is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has never been updated. She is considered "finished", however she's not updated. The un-updated version of Shermaine has been in around 2 finished games. Information Name: Lyanna Carter District: 5 Gender: Female Age: 16 Weapon: Crossbow, material arts Strength: Running, strength, very fast reflexes, escaping Weaknesses: Would not be able to kill 12-year-olds, Insecure, doesen't trust others, not good at making allies, fast decicions, Appearence: Blonde hair to her tailbone, blue/grey eyes, kinda short 161 cm, pretty muscular for a girl, Personality: A shy girl that keeps most to herself. She is normally not very coldhearted and want to protect everyone but some situations can make her go into survival mode however she could never harm somebody 12-year-old or younger cause she has siblings that age. She likes to be alone and use most of her freetime: writing, reading, running, doing karate or shooting with her crossbow with has been the only talent that she was good at the first minute she tried. She is one of those people who would do everything she can to help and others can easily take advantage of her. She avoid conflicts at all cost and when somebody is mean to her she often blame herself for it and says nothing rather than yelling back. She always demands the best from herself yet always thinks she will do worse. She is actually pretty intelligent in her very own way. Backstory: Lyanna was bullied the first years of school. She was sad and felt bad at first but she got two friends and they helped her through it. Her class got splitted up and she and her friends were put in a new class. When that happened she tried to hold on to her own friends however her old friends got new friends and although Lyanna really tried to keep contact they stopped being together and then she was left alone. Some days she felt that she didn't excist as no one would talk to her. She hid behind books and wrote, and ran. She was in a contest to shoot and find out that she had a natural talent when it came to crossbows. Finally she got on a karate team and although she took a real beating the first couple of years she actually got really good and she even got some friends on the karate team. Strategy for bloodbath/games: She is pretty fast so she will sprint halfway and get one or maybe two backpacks and a crossbow if she can find one close, but she will get away before the real fighting begins. She will run to a coverd area and hide and shoot lone tributes. If an alliance comes by she will keep hiding yet have an escape rout ready if someone should spot her. If a 12-year-old comes by she will try and ally with the tribute. If they refuse she run away, knowing she won't be able to kill them. Token: A friend from karate gave her a wooden bracelet. It's very simple yet it means the much for Lyanna. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:16 year olds Category:Annamisasa's Tributes